


[podfic] Cherry

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smoking, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Now Mila turns to look at her, blue eyes open and bright. She offers the cigarette back, pinched between two fingertips lacquered red as her lips, and quirks a smile, sarcastic and knowing. “You mean you don't support your brother no matter what?”“Hmph,” Mari snorts, and takes the cigarette back.





	[podfic] Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576397) by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). 



> Many thanks to Sophiahelix for having blanket permission to podfic! It's my absolute favorite thing.

Title: [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576397)  
Length: 6:53

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ijfmrex47sim8am/Cherry.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/sobpo)


End file.
